Best Friends and Tiaras
by qawsedrftgyhujikol
Summary: h
1. Introductions

The Selection always intrigued me. It seemed to happen, to be broadcasted, and then forgotten. Until 20 years later when the process would start up again. I also thought about how Prince Liam would be of age this year and I am too.

I looked around my room at the shelves piled high with books and papers. I was a three, and I was happy. I loved to study and I rarely left my desk. The other girls wished to meet the handsome Prince Liam, and I just rolled my eyes. Though Prince Liam was very handsome, with his longer brown hair with deep blue eyes….

"Eleanor?" My mother called from downstairs, "Come down for dinner!"

"Ok" I replied, I grabbed a book at random and went downstairs.

As I rounded the corner I could smell the wonderful scent of spicy chicken and sweet rolls wafting towards me, and my mouth began to water. Coming into the kitchen I found my father furiously studying a new report on an impending war with Russia. My older brother sat, lounging, on the couch flipping through channels on the TV and I sighed at the site.

Jeremy was never fit for the bookish-type life. He was strangely lazy and I doubt he has ever read a book without pictures in it. But I loved him. He was funny and sweet, but being an introvert myself, his style was a little overwhelming.

We sat around the table enjoying our meal when my mother cleared her throat.

"Well, as you surely know it's time for another Selection," She chose her words carefully, "And this came today."

She slid a creamy white envelope across the table towards me and I felt my face grow warm.

I took a second to look at my father who had stopped reading his paper.

"That's…. wonderful. I'm sure whoever Prince Liam chooses will be a wonderful queen." I said slowly, and then stuffed my mouth with a roll so I didn't have to speak again for a while.

"Yes. I was thinking that as well, and nobody would be a better choice than my little Eleanor." My mother smiled at me with such pride I ducked my head. I glanced at my father and my mother did the same. Realizing he was in the spotlight he said, "I think Elenor would be a wonderful candidate! I just think, well, I think she should have time to debate over her options." He finished with a satisfactory smile on his face and went back to reading his paper.

"Oh. Of course." My mother said, a little embarrassed fro how she tended to rush things.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, I was thinking about my decision to join The Selection. I thought about our wonderful Queen Marilyn, and how she was once a 6, a queen from the lowest caste yet. She was wonderful. She was strong, and it seemed like some days she lead the country. I wanted to be like that. I could help our country in so many ways, but then again, I am timid. I am shy. I blush too easily; I like my books more than parties. I could not be queen.

We all finished our dinners, did the dishes, and I excused myself to my room. Once there I shut the door and pulled out my cell phone. It was a little old-fashioned, but I was glad to have it all the same. My family and I are 3's we are the teachers and studious caste. We always had plenty of food to go around and about enough money to buy a whole new house left over. My mother was a little protective of me, and tried to keep my from slipping into an addiction of tech, like most rich kids in our caste (And my Brother) she keep strict limits on my electronic usage.

I opened an Instant messaging app and started to text Shayla. Shayla was a 3 like me and was my only friend. Our relationship worked in a way that would mystify others. Shayla was bubbly, boy crazy, and very intelligent all the same. I was almost the exact opposite. I was a lot more shy and reserved. Shayla was a strawberry blond with brown eyes and fair skin; will I had my Chestnut hair with green eyes and olive skin. We loved to share ideas and laugh about inside jokes. I loved listening to her tales of dates with some of the local boys, and she loved to listen as I dramatically retold the last book I read.

"I'm guessing you already got the letter?" I texted.

"OF COURSE! OMG! I'VE ALREADY FILLED IT OUT TOO!" she replied.

I laughed a little at her enthusiasm and texted back "You are crazy. I haven't even opened the envelope, though my mother is silently begging me to fill out the forms."

A few seconds later I got her reply. "Hold on I'm coming over."

I laughed and figured that right now, 2 streets away, she was packing a night bag (Curfew was only 45 minutes away), kissing her mom on the cheek and sprinting over here. Just as I predicted I heard the doorbell 10 minutes later.

My mother answered the door, "Hi Shayla! I see you've got your night bag, and I think I know why you're here. Here's our letter. Eleanor is in her room… like normal." I rolled my eyes.

Three seconds later my door flew open and here was Shayla, red-faced and sweaty.

"Get over here." I laughed.

We both sat on my bed and pulled out the papers. I still wasn't sure how could ever win the Selection, but a little part of me made me grab a pen and start filling out the forms.

I marveled at how Shayla could do that, totally changing my mind and making something wonderful out of nothing. I filled out that I knew Latin, Spanish, Italian, French, and of course, English. I put that I was the highest-ranking student in my school and that I knew how to play piano. I giggled at how Shayla way over dramatized her forms by saying she knew 6 languages and that she could play 3 instruments. Which was half true, she could speak Canadian, American, New Zealand-ish, Australian, British, and Spanish.

We spent the night talking about what we would wear to the shoots and what we would say to the prince if we were one of the 35 girls to meet him. The more Shayla was there, the more I got excited, the more I wanted this.


	2. Picture Day

A few days passed and finally we could turn in our forms. Shayla came over to my house that day. Shayla and I knew how ridiculously long the lines were so we played around with our hair and clothes until we saw the line dying down across the street.

Shayla picked out a pale blue summer dress with thin straps. Since she was so tall the dress went down to ¾ of her thigh and she wore white flats. She put her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She didn't pile on the makeup too much, but it was too much by her average look. She looked just like herself, fun loving and giddy.

I picked out an olive green sundress with cream flowers all over it. It complimented my skin and brought out my eyes. I wore sandals that wound up mid-calf. Shayla put my hair in a braid by my neck. I barley put on any makeup because, like all the queens said, I should be myself.

Shayla's mother came by and we all went to the office across the street. There were a few boys out looking at the girls and Shayla giggled and flirtatiously waved. I blushed furiously when one of them winked at me

Shayla turned in her papers alongside me, and a few boys pretended to be bodyguards to us. We went further into the office were there was a camera and crew set up to take our shots. I pushed Shayla forward and she gasped a little before sitting on the stool set out and playfully glared at me. She focused on the camera and smiled like an angel. I found myself smiling just because she was.

The camera flashed and Shayla got off the stool. I hopped up onto the stool and glanced back to my mom. I turned to the camera and gave a small, hopeful smile and then hopped off the stool. I scurried to Shayla grabbed her arm and hustled her out, Shayla laughing the whole way.


	3. The Selected

My mom went crazy cooking and cleaning around the house, although it was practically spotless and our family was always full. My dad read like normal, though there seemed to be an edge to him. My brother stayed the same. Always watching TV and reading gossip magazines. His obsession with gossip magazines drove me crazy because I knew everything they say is untrue and…. those are for girls, aren't they?

Days slipped past and I busied myself with growing my library and texting Shayla, she insisted that the days dragged on, that the minutes felt like hours. I managed to stay preoccupied by doing Homework and having debates with my father.

My dad and I are the same. We look the same and we even have the same aversion off the spotlight, but get us into a subject and we could fight like lions. I always appreciated that he really took time to consider my words and opinions, and that he always answered truthfully. Our debates could last for hours on end, but Mom always stopped us before the neighbors called the authorities with complaints about the noise.

Finally the time came for Quinn Harper to take the stage of the Weekend Report and announce the lucky 35 girls who could be the next queen. Shayla came over and we made a tent out of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. We put up our smaller TV in our fort and at that moment I realized how badly I wanted in. I had been hiding my nervousness behind a book so long that now the moment was so close I couldn't help it.

I thought back on all the times I'd glimpsed at Prince Liam's pictures in the magazines. How many times I'd noted how well his tie looked with his perfectly tailored suit. How many times had I considered how strong his grip must be? What did those lips feel like against my fingers, when he kissed my hand goodnight? What would his voiced sound when he was being flirtatious?

The Report came on and the national anthem played. Shayla sang along and missed many notes. She stood up and began dancing around, well kneeling, since she was so tall. I laughed and pretended to dance with my favorite teddy bear. Even though my stomach still was jumping. Then the music dyed down and Quinn Harper walked onto stage in front of Queen Marilyn, King Alexander, and their son Prince Liam. I grabbed the remote and paused the TV. I looked into his blue eyes for a full minute then turned to Shayla.

"Shayla, no matter what happens we are friends. No matter what. Ok?" I gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, but c'mon I'm nearly peeing my pants!" She stole the remote from me and hit play.

The TV came back to motion and the Camera swept over to Quinn once again. He walked over to the royal family and stood by the Prince. Liam looked at Quinn, and Quinn looked at Liam. This went on for about 30 seconds and the live audience laughed.

"So." Quinn Said to break the silence.

"So." Was Liam's reply.

"Oh please." Shayla was nearly frantic with anticipation.

"Ok, so. You're about to have 35 girls in your palace. Sleeping on floor away from you. Your future wife is coming to the palace in 2 weeks. How do you feel about that?" Quinn broke the comedic break.

"It's exciting. I feel like this will be great! I mean, 35 beautiful Illeán girls are coming here! What could go wrong?" Prince Liam winked at the screen and looked innocently at Quinn.

Quinn, Shayla, the whole country, and I laughed along.

Quinn walked over to the queen and asked, "What do you think about your little boy meeting these girls and choosing his wife?"

"I believe he will follow in the footsteps of every king and choose a beautiful, fair woman to rule our country." Queen Marilyn replied.

I've always wondered how Prince Liam is the son of the Queen. Queen Marilyn has fiery red hair like the Prince's Grandmother, America. She had brown eyes that were the color of milk chocolate. I snapped my attention back to the screen.

"Finally, let's hear from the old man, huh?" Quinn said as he walked over to the King.

The King chuckled and his eyes crinkled and the corners.

The King has brown hair with grey on the sides of his head, near his temples. His eyes were the color of a clear Bahamas sea. He had a creased face full of tales and wisdom, the kind of face that made you trust him.

"What advice do you give to your son and the women coming to the palace?" Quinn questioned.

"Well," The King was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "To my son, I tell you to give all the girls a fair chance. First impressions are important, but nerves can get the better of some of the girls. To the girls, don't rush things. I fell in love with the Queen because she gave me time to think, she didn't try to force me to love her or anything. She was a close companion from the start."

"Well thank you, kind, wise words from our king." Quinn looked directly at the camera, "And now for the reading of the names. This year will be a little different, we've seen many change to the Selection, this year we have decided that there can be more than one contestant from each province competing for the prince."

Shayla and I found each other's hands in the dark and gripped each other tight, knowing what that could mean for the both of us.

"Baylee Nuebecker from Sumner, 2" Quinn read off the first name.

"Kalynn Wanttie from Midston, 4" She looked positively crazy, she looked like she could jump out of the screen and hug you so tight you couldn't breathe

"Kaiya McDowell from Lakedon, 3" This girl was a girl with curly brown hair, ebony skin, and light brown eyes that danced like flames. Hr smile seemed like a smirk, and she looked confident.

"Ava Williams from Hansport, 2" She was gorgeous. She had auburn hair that fell smoothly over her shoulders and her eyes were a striking blue. She had on a seductive smile and her dress fell a little too low.

"Shayla Hinterscher from Fennley, 3" There was my best-friend. The same radiant smile that took any guy's breath away. She looked excited and beautiful.

Shayla screamed into a pillow and I screamed into her ear. I heard my mother screaming from downstairs and I heard Shayla's cellphone going off beside us, showing her mother's ID. I answered it and a scream came out the speaker.

Quinn said one more name and I paused the TV so we could watch it later.

Shayla took a breath and then stuck her head back in the pillow and screamed again. I laughed and did a little jig around my room, papers flying. I was so happy for Shayla I almost forgot to be sad that I wasn't the one picked. Almost. Shayla finished screaming and danced with me. We settled down for a moment so we could finish the rest of the report.

"Emma Tegerdine from Allens, 3" She was the perfect blonde hair and blue eyed girl. She smiled at the camera with a perfect set of pearly whites. Shayla would find some competition in that one.

"Grace Zonouzy from Atlin, 5" Grace was a light brown haired girl that looked serene as the smiled lovingly at the camera. She held herself tall and looked regal in a yellow dress.

"Layla LeBlanc from Dakota, 2" Layla has thick wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes that seemed to pierce your heart. Like Ava, her dress fell too low, and her makeup was a little too thick.

"Katelyn Revell from Belcourt, 4" Katelyn was tiny, she had dull brown hair and grey eyes. She looked sallow and had huge glasses. Her smile was hesitant looking. I could imagine her skin being greasy easily.

"Eleanor Daughtry from Fennley, 3" My face popped up on the screen. My hopeful smile, dark braid, and green eyes jumped out at me.

The world stopped. Everything stopped. Shayla seemed to be screaming in slow motion and the pounding of feet on the stairs outside of my room sounded distant. The sound of Quinn's voice was muted from my brain. Then, I passed out.


	4. The Officials

"Eleanor?" I heard a voice… Shayla's voice and felt her shaking me. "Eleanor? Oh thank heavens. I thought they'd have to give up your spot to some other girl because you died of a heart attack!"

"Huh?" I looked around and forgot for a moment what had just happened. I saw my family around Shayla, and Shayla right above me.

"Oh honey!" My mother moved next to Shayla and caressed my face.

"Thanks guys," I sat up and smiled. "I'm fine now. Really."

Everyone backed off and let me breath. I got up and hugged Shayla. The excitement was over and now I was in a state of almost shock.

The night ended with Shayla and I talking through the night and planning what to bring. She said she is going to bring a picture of her family and friends, our friendship bracelet, and her blanket. I said I was going to bring my favorite book, our friendship bracelet, my really old teddy bear, and a picture of my family. Shayla stayed over at my house, but had to leave early in the morning.

The next morning, after Shayla left, our house was filled with officials. Outside my house there were tons of press people to report on the bookish timid girl from Fennley. Some officials told me everything I'd ever need to know about being in the palace. Others wanted to take pictures. The majority brought forms for me to sign. One to verify everything I wrote on my form was true, one to make sure I wouldn't break any rules of the competition, one to say that I was actually a 3. I signed my own name so many times I sort of forgot how to sign it in the end.

Slowly, after about a week the people started leaving. One by one they packed up the papers into their briefcases and headed out the door. Finally, I could go to my room and enjoy some silence. I read a few books and drew a diagram of a possible piping that might work.

Shayla came over that night and we could finally talk to about the Selection together.

"Eleanor?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm nervous." Shayla said quietly.

I laughed.

"What?" Shayla said a little loud.

"Shayla Hinterscher? Afraid of a boy?" I teased.

"Well… whatever." She smiled and rolled over.

Although I teased the tension in my heart was building up like a dam. I didn't sleep at all the following night. I kept imagining meeting the prince, and then imagining messing up or fainting again and being sent home. The rest of the week went the same way. Shayla stayed over every night and we both fell asleep, holding each other's hands. I didn't know if Shayla felt the same way, but I was terrified of losing my very best friend to a world of chaos.


	5. The Send Away

Finally it was time to leave Fennley and head to Angeles. I woke up to the sound of water running in my bath and a zipper being pulled. When I opened my eyes I found a maid opening two dress bags and found Shayla flopped across me, snoring. I giggled and tickled her. Suddenly she was up, arms flapping around, hair in a mess, and drool marks left on her face.

"Wow, Shay. That look really suits you. You should go meet the prince just like that." I reached up to tug her hair down.

"You look great too." She replied eyes rolling.

We took turns bathing and getting prepped. Eventually 3 more maids showed up to get us looking presentable. I got to wait in bed while Shayla got bathed, and then it was my turn. I felt a little uncomfortable undressing in front of these ladies, and I felt heat flick up onto my face.

"Oh my goodness," Shayla laughed when she saw my red face, "You look like a tomato. You know, this will be everyday for the next months."

I wasn't embarrassed to have Shayla see me, our mothers gave us out first bathes together, and then we had to share a hotel room when we went on a beach trip together. I remember when she was body boarding and her bikini bottoms went flying off and I had to cover for her. I laughed about that. Of course, Shayla was mortified at the time.

The bath felt nice and the maids were so kind, that I forgot all my worries. Shayla waited for me to finish before we put on the selected uniform, white shirts and black pants. She looked fabulous, her pants here skinny jeans and her shirt was a peter pan collared shirt with tiny beads that created a swirly pattern all around her waist. I helped her put up her hair in the perfect bun and stuck the orchid in the side of her bun.

My shirt was a tank top, blouse-type shirt with billowy thin fabric, and had little ruffles at the sleeves that made it modest. My pants were practically tights, since my shirt hung so low, my hair was put into a ponytail with a French braid leading into it and the stem of my orchid was wrapped around the hair band elastic. I felt positively radiant. I chose some black boots with sturdy soles, since there would be a lot of standing and waving during our send off. Shayla chose black flats.

Finally we grabbed our bags and descending the stairs. There were our families. My parents holding each other, my mom practically in tears, and my dad looking serene. Jeremy was smiling softly. Shayla's mom was holding her two young siblings and she too was in tears, we all hugged, and held onto each other tightly as we drove down to the town square. Hundreds of people were there. The crowds started a football field away from the actual center of town. I considered waving, but since we had to keep the tinted windows up I decided against it, I looked over to Shayla and we both smiled, proud of each other.

When we stepped out the people cheered, they waved, they held signs. I stood there, talking it all in. I searched the crowds and found signs with my name on them, signs that said "Bookworms rule!" Signs that asked if they could marry me. Hopefully I'll be taken before I come back.

Shayla and I walked onto the stage and greeted the mayor. Our families sat behind us. The mayor said some stuff about us and how wonderful it would be to have a queen from Fennley. Then he asked us if we would like to speak. I turned red and declined, but Shayla grabbed the mic.

"I want you all to know how wonderful the girl standing next to me is. She is so smart, beautiful, and funny. She loves to hide behind a book, but when you get to know her she is the best person you will ever meet in your life. I'm so excited to go to the palace and have her by my side every step of the way. I don't know where this journey will take us, but I do know that she would be the best queen Illea has ever seen!"

The crowd cheered and Shayla pulled me beside her and we bowed slightly, since curtsying felt weird without a dress to hold onto.

I turned to say my last goodbyes. My mom was so sweet, she was crying and blubbering through all of our goodbyes.

"Eleanor, I know you're going to win. You are so kind and smart, and beautiful. The prince would be stupid not to make you our next queen." I laughed softly into her short hair and pulled back to look into her grey eyes.

"I love you so so so much. I'm going to miss you!" I said to her. Jeremy was next.

"Come here," He said, pulling me into a bear hug. " I knew it'd be you. Ever since you were old enough to read you could come up with ways to solve this country's problems." My brother, telling me this threw me off. We were always pretty close, but I guess the selection can bring out the best in people.

I saved my father last. He stood with a small, proud smile on his face, hands in his pockets. I could tell he was as nervous as me to be up on this stage.

"You look absolutely radiant, Ellie." He looked up from his shoes to my face and I saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh, Dad! Don't cry. I probably be back in a few weeks anyway." I tried to joke about that but it made me feel bad to even think about that.

He chuckled, "Yes, with a rock on your finger." He pulled me into a hug; so fierce and protective I never wanted to leave it. I sighed into his shoulder smelling his cologne for what would be the last time for a while. I smiled to myself, knowing that he would always be here, with his hair a mess, and his nose in the papers.

I hugged Shayla's two little brothers, since they were just like brothers to me. I hugged her mom as well.

"Just think, one of my daughters will be queen soon!" She and I laughed. Many times throughout our lives Shayla and I had called each other's moms "Mom".

I turned and took Shayla by the hand and we walked down the steps to the car waiting to take us to the next chapter of our lives.


	6. The Airport

The airport was only 45 minutes away and when we got there, there were more crowds. I beamed as I found a few signs with my name on it, and wasn't surprised to find Shayla's name on most of the signs. I saw a few names of girls that would also be coming to the airport with us.

Other than Shayla and I there would be 3 other girls coming with us on the airplane. I recognized Grace Zonouzy as she walked through the same doors. She walked gracefully, yet with purpose. She looked happy and excited, but managed to control it into a serene smile. Shayla squealed and ran over to meet her.

" Oh hi! You're Grace right? Oh my gosh, I love your hair, how did you curl it like that?" Shayla gushed.

"Oh um, hello. Yeah, I'm grace, and I put in curlers last night. I, um, like your bun." Grace said slowly, not sure what to think of Shayla.

"Oh thanks! My best friend, Eleanor did it! Do you really like it?" Shayla lead Grace towards us and introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor, as Shayla already mentioned." I blushed my way through the introduction.

"I'm Grace, as Shayla already mentioned." We all giggled a little and then settled into our seats to await the 2 other girls joining us.

It was only a few minutes until Shayla jumped at the next selected. It was Emma Tegerdine stepped through the doors. She walked casually, as though she owned the airport herself. She was just as enthusiastic as Shayla when greeting all of us, she seemed ok. Then Layla was the last selected to arrive.

She walked through the doors gracefully, and walked towards us, Shayla was there saying hello as soon as Layla spotted us. She had her thick hair hanging around her like a halo; there was so much of it! She eyed us suspiciously, but was she had sized Grace's kind spirit, Emma's confident posture, and my timid aura, she eased up a little and smiled at us. She and Shayla walked over and we started over the introductions again.

I started to ease up when an official-looking woman walked towards us with two guards and a pilot following her.

" I see we've all met each other. Good, because the airplane ride is long, and the plane is small. Let's go." She started walking off towards a door with a tunnel connected, and the guards/ pilot grabbed all of our bags and followed. We all looked at each other and followed too.

I had been on a plane once, it was on that beach trip with Shayla, but the sounds, sights, and feelings of flying still knocked me off my feet. I sat at a table seat with Shayla, and we talked about the other Selected.

"So what do you think about all of the girls so far?" Shayla waggled her eyebrows at me.

I giggled, and blushed when everybody turned to me. "Well, I think Grace looks so much like a queen, she just looks so regal." I glanced at Grace, and to no surprise, she was writing in a book with perfect posture.

"Yeah, what about Layla?" She turned her eyes on the girl who selected Emma as her friend on the plane ride.

"Um, hello. She's beautiful! I mean, those eyes sort of freak me out, how is that even natural?" I glanced over to the girl sitting in the back of the plane and reddened when her eyes flashed onto mine.

"True, They do seem like contacts, don't they?" She mused.

"And then there's Emma. She is beautiful too. She's almost as crazy as you. Did you see the way she walked into the airport? I felt like she was our pilot!" I looked back again to the pair talking in quiet voices, and noted how each of them laughed every so often at something the other said.

"I'm not sure what to think of her, I mean, she's gorgeous and pretty nice." Shayla speculated, not quite finishing her thought, though I could easily think of what she meant. Competition.

Most of the plane ride was spent quietly, with a few hushed voices floating around the cabin every so often, Shayla ended up making rounds and talking to all the girls, she was never really good with silence.

Towards the end of the flight we all got into a circle around a table and played a few rounds of cards.

After a round Emma piped up, "So. We are about to live in the same house together for a while and all I know about you guys are your names, castes, and provinces. Let's play a game!" She looked around the circle, and I felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, but went along anyway.

"Alright, so, let's see… Eleanor! What is your favorite thing to do?" Emma asked and then turned to me, as did all of the other girls.

"Well, I like to read and have debates with my Father." I felt flames lick up my face and heard Shayla laugh. Everybody turned to her questioningly.

"Oh sorry, it's just, she's so shy. She is actually really fun when you get to know her. She's actually the funniest girl I know," Shayla explained.

"I'm excited to get to know you then! Anyway, now Eleanor, you ask somebody else a question." Emma continued the game smoothly.

"Ok then. Grace how many family members do you have?" I turned to face Grace and her perfectly poised expression.

"Oh," Grace hesitated. "I actually have one older sister, and I live with her and her husband. My parents, um, have passed on." She ducked her head as she told us this.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I reached out to put my hand on her folded ones. "I'm really sorry"

"No It's alright. My sister is really too good to me, I couldn't ask for more from her." She returned to her sweet self and all the tension left. The game went on and I found out that Emma liked talking twilight walks by the stream near her house, and that she had one younger brother. Layla is a model (no surprise there). She has one twin brother who models with her frequently. I heard about that model in the previous selection who sabotaged everybody, but I actually thought she was nice. Maybe she really is different. Other than Grace living with her sister, Grace is a painter and her sister is a musician.

Too soon we were landing in Angeles, and we all had to return to our seats. I felt better about this whole thing. Maybe these girls weren't so horrible. I was ready for cutthroat.


	7. The Palace

In the airport I was so proud to walk in to the sound of cheers and sign waving. I stopped to talk to a few people calling my name and accepted a few flowers from well-wishers. Shayla grabbed my arm and brought me two a pair of little girls near the end of the hall, and I read their sign, "A brunette and a blonde with an inseparable bond." I took my first actually look at them and noticed that they were in fact a brunette and a blonde. I smiled to myself and took many pictures with them and smiled as a photographer came up to take a picture of us with them. Shayla and I kissed them both on their cheeks and waved goodbye.

All the selected ended up finishing around the same time and we were greeted by a woman with very grey hair and very grey eyes, but with a friendly disposition. She reminded of my Grandmother Gail, before she passed away.

"Alright Ladies Emma, Grace, Shayla, Grace, and Eleanor. This is the palace. I can give you a little tour."

We walked past countless parlors, and tapestries. We were showed to the great room, which was used for banquets and various balls. We were led past the garden doors, and the staircase which would lead us to our 2nd floor suites, and the 3rd floor royal rooms, which we were never to enter, unless under express permission.

Finally we were shuttled into a busy room. All around there are classic Hollywood vanities, and maids rushing around, delivering swathes of fabric, hair spray, and scissors. We were taken to have our "Before" picture taken. We were told that we would be filmed and interviewed, for a makeover special that would go on in a week.

The same woman sent us to our vanities, a mirror separated Shayla and I and Grace was put next to me, I think Emma and Layla were out on the other side of the room.

I sat in the chair, watching all the chaos around me and glanced over to Grace who had a man asking her about her image, I zoned out and thought of what mine would be.

Am I pretty? Or am I just the bookworm? Maybe I could work off the timid thing. Would Liam like a girl who was outgoing, should I try and use bright colors and change myself completely? What if Liam thinks the natural look is the best? I was so confused.

"So what's your look, honey?" I jumped as the same man asked me about my image.

"I was just thinking about that. Does Prince Liam like the natural girls, or the serious ones, or the bright ones?" I looked up nervously, hoping I wouldn't have to pile on the make-up to impress the Prince.

He considered my question. "You know what? You're the first girl to ask. He is into the ones who aren't afraid to voice their opinions, he likes the funny ones, he think intelligence is actually gorgeous, and he likes a girl who can loosen up every once in a while" Well, I had that going for me.

"I'm the bookworm here, so I guess go for the intelligent witty girl?" I said.

"You know what, you could really pull that off, and still look exotic. Your hair and those eyes, hon, you're a regulation hottie." I blushed as he praised me. He walked off and sent a team of girls to my station, informing them of my choices.

The maids worked hard to fix me up. I was scrubbed down, and rubbed with lavender oils. My nails were done in a simple French Tip style, and my hair was done so that I had beach waves, I was put in magenta lipstick, I guessed I looked pretty good.

I was given a cream dress that fell off my shoulders in a style I recognized from some animated film before the 3rd world war. The dress had a fitted bodice and then there was a sheer, thin skirt, with a slip underneath it to make it modest. I felt so pretty. I could live like this. My name was engraved in a shiny silver pin, and I put it on my right shoulder.

The "After" shot was taken and I went to do my interview.

"Hello, Lady Eleanor!" A perky reporter shook my hand and I sat down in a comfortable chair across from her.

"Hello. How are you?" I smiled, trying to remember my manners as well as I could.

"Great! I'm excited to get to know you!" She smiled and I noticed a bit of lipstick on her teeth.

"Well, what's the first question?" I tried to calm the fears crawling up inside of me.

"How has your experience been here so far?" She tilted her head, notepad and pen at the ready.

"It really is beautiful here. I can't believe how many helpful people work here!" I smiled.

"You're too sweet! Well, what do you think of the Selection as a whole?" She asked

"Oh my, I'm excited, scared, and I don't know what to expect! I just want to meet Prince Liam. I can't make him love him, but meeting him at all is a real treat!" I answered.

"What do you think of the other girls? Any big competition?" She looked at me expectantly as if I was going to tell her every thought I've ever had about the other selected

"I think all the girls are beautiful! I mean, there are so many different girls here. I can't say that one is more beautiful than the other, because in one way that I might be considered unattractive another girl may be perfect with, and vice versa." I tried to say that I'm worth it, but not sound proud. I was pretty happy with that answer.

"Last one, I promise. What do you think the selection could do to your relationship with Lady Shayla." She quizzed me. I almost laughed out loud at the way "Lady Shayla" sounded.

"If anything I think it might bring us together. Although there may be a few arguments along the way, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I ended with a smile and looked past the camera to find Shayla standing there nodding. I turned back to the reporter and said goodbyes.

I waited a few minutes for Shayla to get done with her interview and then we were led to the 2nd floor where our suites would be. I couldn't wipe the small smile off, as we were lead to the little hallway where we would be staying. My room faced to gardens and hers faced the courtyard. When I walked into my room I found 3 ladies dusting various things and spraying my room with a lovely smelling perfume. They all turned and curtsied as soon as I shut the door.

"Hello." I said, unsure of how to go about this.

"Hello Lady Eleanor! We are your maids. I'm Heather, your head maid." Heather had orange hair pulled back into a low bun, and big brown eyes.

"I'm Riley." Riley curtsied and I noticed her honey colored hair falling out form her cap. She seemed to have the same eyes as Heather.

"I'm Aurea." A small girl with black hair and pale skin curtsied as well.

I greeted all of them and let them help me unpack my bag. I observed the room intently. My bed was beautiful, a king sized bed with a large wooden headboard. There was a small nightstand and a large armoire with beautiful carved designs. There were two double doors that lead into a closet and a bathroom, both the size of my room.

The colors were cream and white, with an accent of brown. My room at home was cream and brown, so I felt very much at home. I ran my hands along the wood paneling and the walls.

My maids looked nervously at me, "Um, if you don't like the room you can request a change, and we can accommodate." They must've been watching me observe their handiwork.

"No, no it's actually perfect. My room is like this at home. I love it." I assured them. They beamed with pride at my praise.

I noticed glass where light was streaming through. I opened them and took a deep breath of the clean air. I noticed that it was just a small balcony with no furniture.

"Actually, Girls, can I ask for one this in addition to my room?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" Heather replied.

"I was wondering if you could get some furniture out here on the balcony, maybe like a reclining chair and a table?" I asked

"We'd love to!" Aurea said.

"Alright then. Um is there anything I should do?" I glanced around, unsure of what the agenda is.

Right then the same older woman walked in. "Hello lady Eleanor. I'm Janis. I run this show. I'm here to discuss some of the rules and the schedule." She turned to my maids.

"If you ever need us you can ring the bell, Lady Eleanor." They curtsied and left.

"Thanks," I called out after them.

"Alright. Down to business. You will be meeting the prince tomorrow at breakfast, most likely he will ask for one on one time with you in the afternoon.

"Our first rule is that if you are ever found sabotaging any other selected you will be immediately eliminated, our second rule is that you will not have any romantic relationships with any other person than the prince. This is considered treason, and is punishable by death." She looked up from her clipboard at this, and saw my pale face. She cleared her throat and continued

"Lastly, you shouldn't ask the prince for time, it's the other way around. Oh, and this isn't a rule but it should be, don't turn down he prince. For anything, really." She looked at me again and instead of my face being drained of color, it full of red. She raised her eyebrows, and I snapped out of it.

"Of course. I promise to follow all of those rules." I signed a paper saying that I would comply.

Janis picked up all of her stuff and was almost run over by Shayla who was running through my doors.

"Oh my goodness Ellie! This is so cool! I could live here forever and ever!" She gushed as she flopped onto my bed.

I giggled. "How about tomorrow morning?" I asked as I finished straightened out my pictures.

"I can't wait he's so handsome. I mean, his hair must be so soft!" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I like his eyes actually." I remembered the years when I would watch them on The Report.

We talked a little about what we think about the other girls, how each of them was so pretty, and then we talked about the Prince.

"Liam must be strong. I read in a magazine that he will occasionally train with the guards. " Shayla said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, you'd believe he wrestled lions if you read it in a magazine." I rolled my eyes.

A knock came to the door and a maid came in carrying a tray with delicious smelling food.

"Your dinner, miss." She said, curtsying. She laid down the tray on a small table and turned to Shayla.

"Your dinner is already in your room, Lady Shayla." She curtsied once more.

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Shayla smiled and the maid left.

"Well. See you tomorrow morning!" I waved her off to her room and took my tray to my balcony, where a table and chairs have seemingly appeared out of thin air.

I set out to eat my salmon and kale. My mom was an amazing cook, but this was the best food I've ever eaten. The salmon was perfectly cooked and seasoned, the kale was wonderfully soft, and I was in heaven. I tried to slow myself as I ate my dinner, but I couldn't stop eating!

Eventually, I finished my salmon, and Chocolate Cream Pie. By then the light was slowly fading from the sky, creating beautiful pinks and purples across the sky.

I hummed to myself as I set the tray outside my door and came back in to get ready for bed. My maids helped me undo the ponytail and the French braid and they helped me into my bath, which was scented with cocoa butter, by favorite. When I finished there my maids dried my hair.

Aurea gasped, "Lady Eleanor! Your hair is so pretty!" I glanced up in the mirror and saw that it had returned to its normal curl. I reached up to touch it. It was the softest I'd ever felt my hair.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are miracle workers! This is the best my hair has ever felt!" My maids beamed with pride.

Riley rushed over to the closet to grab my nightgown.

"Actually I was wanting to go for a small walk around the palace, you know, to burn off a little energy?" I looked at my maids, hoping to get a regular dress.

"I have the perfect thing!" Riley pulls out an indigo cotton dress, with small polka dots all over it.

I slipped it on, "Oh this is perfect!" I smiled at them and they pinned back a piece of hair at the side of my head. The put on the shiny silver pin right over my heart.

I thanked them, grabbed a book, and started to head out the door. I retraced my steps, grabbed the small friendship bracelet, slipped it on, and set off.

 **HELLO LOVLIES! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Tel me what you think of the Palace and Eleanor's maids! Thanks for reading!**

 **-EvieLeeT :D**


	8. The Greeting

I wandered through the halls looking at the paintings, the tapestries, and the ornate doors, wondering what could be behind them, Eventually I came upon a small window seat and sat down to read.

I read for about 15 minutes until I heard footsteps walking around the corner. Figuring it was just a guard I turned back to my book.

"Well, hello." A familiar voice startled me from my reading, "Oh, my bad. Didn't mean to surprise you."

I looked up into the blue eyes of Prince Liam.

"No, you didn't it's alright. It's probably getting really late anyway," I blushed "I should go to my room." I stood and brushed out my skirt.

"Let me walk you." He said, offering out his arm, "You're Lady Eleanor right?" He said, glancing down to my pin.

"Yes, I think you're Prince Liam, am I wrong?" I joked.

He chuckled, the sound was so welcoming and warm, "The one and only." He glanced down to me.

Oh those eyes, I could fall into them.

"How are you finding the palace?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"It's gorgeous. The weather, the food, the clothes, my maids. It's a wonderful place!" I said, remembering all of my experiences of today.

He chuckled again, "Who are your maids?"

"I have the wonderful Heather, Riley, and Aurea." I stated.

"Heather? I think I know her, he used to make my mom's dresses." He answered.

"I can tell, just by looking in my closet I can tell she is an exquisite seamstress." I praised my maids and then abruptly laughed.

"What? Is that funny?" He asked, seeming perplexed.

"No, I just now realized I didn't curtsy, I'm horrible at this." I lamented

"Why yes, I should just kick you out now." He smiled.

"Aw man, I haven't even had a palace muffin yet!" I giggled, and he chuckled. He continued in silence for a few minutes.

He glanced down to my left hand, "What are you reading tonight?"

"It's called 'The Papers' It's about a little town that has a dark secret and a boy goes on a quest to find it out." I explained.

"That sounds interesting. If you truly like reading, we have beautiful libraries here." He pointed towards a door.

"That would be lovely!" I smiled at his generosity.

We slowly made our way upstairs into my little hallway and to my door.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. I probably would've gotten lost if I was alone." I said,

"My pleasure, Lady Eleanor." He said

"Please, just Eleanor." I corrected him gently.

"Alright then Eleanor, good night. I look forward to seeing you at breakfast." He took my hand and kissed it lightly on the knuckles.

"Goodnight Prince Liam." I said, I almost fainted from that small gesture.

"Please, Just Liam." He smiled and I saw two little dimples spring to his cheeks.

"Alright Liam. See you tomorrow." I opened my door quietly stepped inside and felt my heart swell when I saw him glance back as he was walking away.

My maids were inside knitting around a small table and I quietly shut the door and sank to the floor. Maybe the Selection won't be so bad; I mean I already met Prince Liam.

I sat there for a few moments; completely content and probably looking like an idiot.

"Lady Eleanor! Are you all right? What happened?" Riley popped up out of her seat and crossed the room.

"Oh it was wonderful. Did you guys know he was so wonderful? Those eyes, I mean I've seen them before, but oh my goodness. And his hands are so strong and soft at the same time! Have you ever felt them?" I asked them, not quite able to complete a full thought of Liam before going on to the next one.

My maids gasped and looked at each other. "Are you saying-" Heather started

"-That you met Prince Liam?" Aurea Squealed.

"Yes," I said dreamily

"Ok, one sec, let's get you ready for bed, then maybe we can talk about your lovely encounter." Heather put down her hands to help me up and I took the gladly.

A few minutes passed as they took out the pin in my hair, set the book on the shelf, and helped me into my nightgown.

"Ok, now tell us everything!" Aurea bounced onto the end of the bed and all the other girls followed suit.

"So there I was in this little window seat and I heard these footsteps coming around the corner, since they could really be anything I keep reading, a few guards had already passed by me on their rounds.

"Well, then he said hello and I jumped up. I didn't even curtsy, I'm going to be horrible at this, he offered to walk me to my room, and so of course I said yes."

At this Aurea squealed a little and Riley hushed her so I could keep talking.

"So we talked a lot about the palace, we joked about me getting kicked out. Oh! And he asked about you guys!" I gushed.

"Nuh-Uh. What did you tell him?" Aurea asked.

"I told him how sweet and helpful you guys are, and he told me that Heather used to make the Queen's dresses." I explained. They all looked at each other, so happy to have been acknowledged.

"Well then we got to my door, and he… oh my gosh… he kissed me hand!" I just about died retelling this story, and then the maids did too.

"Oh and we told each other to forget the 'Prince' and 'Lady' parts, so now he's just Liam!" I finished with a huge dorky grin on my face. Aurea clapped excitedly, Riley hugged a pillow, and Heather grabbed my hand.

"You understand what this means, right?!" Heather said, excitedly.

"What?"

"You have conversation, something ahead with the Prince, a first impression!"

I did something between a gasp and a sigh. I already knew the prince; I have a head start against the other girls. I wondered how they would react if I told them, and I realized that it would probably end up with hatred, so I decided to keep it to myself.

Heather and Aurea left, and Riley was left to stay in my room, knitting quietly in a large chair. I slowly fell asleep to a warm Angeles breeze, a sweet smell of the gardens, and the feeling of soft lips on my hand.


	9. The Prince Meets the Selected

I was woken up by light streaming through my balcony doors, and my maids drawing a bath.

"Good morning, miss. Would you like cocoa butter lotion today? Maybe lavender, since it's all about the prince?" Riley asked as she helped me out of bed and made it.

"Um, Cocoa Butter please." I was still stumbling a bit, why were they making me choose when I could barley walk?

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Riley took my nightgown, and Heather had me test the water.

"Yes, lovely," I said yawning in response to the warm water.

Aurea giggled and put some sort of fizzy salt into he water. Riley helped me into the bath, Heather washed my hair, Riley scrubbed me down, Aurea took out a dress they made for today, Heather pulled me out of the tub, Riley handed me a towel, Heather dried my back, Riley dried my hair, Aurea gave me some undergarments, Riley sat me down to a mirror, Heather dried and curled my hair, Aurea applied makeup, Riley stuck a small pin with an even smaller owl on it into my hair, Heather lead me to my bed, Aurea stepped me into a green dress with a certain shimmer across it, Riley did up the multiplicity of buttons up the back, Heather went to get some gold ballet flats, Aurea latched a small gold chain with a tiny diamond on it around my neck, Riley stuck on the shoes Heather fetched, Heather gave me small gold studs to put in my ears, Riley gave me a single gold bangle, and finally, Aurea pinned my name tag onto the dress.

The whole morning was a rotation of maids getting me ready. I was looking at my reflection in 30 minutes flat. My dress was knee-length, with a fitted bodice and elbow length sleeves that ended with a small white fringe sticking out the bottom. The same fringed gave a small edge around the neckline. The neckline was wide and settled around the middle of my shoulders, and stayed modestly high. The beautiful green, mixed with the simple gold adornments, made for a stunning outfit. I was ready to stuff my face.

I knocked on Shayla's door and waited for her so we could go together. I heard some bumping around and a giggle after a particularly loud crash. The door flew open, and there stood Shayla. She was ready to go, though she looked a little improper.

I laughed at her state, and pulled her into the hall.

"Alright. We have to go to the great room, to meet the prince, then off to breakfast, then make him love us." I explained. Shayla had probably forgotten in her sleep.

"Ok." Shayla took a few deep breaths and smiled, she looked beautiful.

She chose a coral dress with a lace bodice, and pleats that fell to her knees. She had thick straps that ended where her arm began. Her hair fell, framing her face, and her eyes were lively.

We linked arms and rounded a few corners towards the stairs; we descended and followed the sound of girls gathering, and Janis reprimanding a few poor girls.

In the great room there were many couches set up, tables scattered for coffee or tea and a corner was set up with a light blue backdrop, and two comfortable-looking chairs. Both empty.

We found Grace and sat down next to her, sipped our tea politely and made small talk about our maids and our rooms.

"Oh there you are!" I heard Janis proclaim. I turned to find a girl with strange, short black hair with a blue and purple streak in her hair. What the heck? Is she only supposed to wear blue and purple now?

"Who's that?" I turned to whisper to Shayla. I thought I had memorized all the girls, but I don't remember her.

"You know that Katelyn girl? She totally backed out before she even left her house. So they replaced her with another girl from Belcourt," Shayla explained in a hushed tone. "Her name is Madelia."

I glanced back to the girl who had passed Janis without a second glance, and stretched out on a couch a few yards away from us. She was wearing an indigo loose dress, which really didn't work with her slender frame. She didn't look inviting, so I decided to stay in my seat, until Janis called for our attention.

"Ladies, the Prince will soon be here he will ask for one on one time with each of you," She swept her grey eyes across the room. "You will curtsy when he enters, when he exits, when you enter the conversation with him, and when you leave the conversation.

"You will address him as 'Prince Liam' or 'Your Highness'. You will be polite. Am I understood?" Janis eyed us all. If she had a whip, she would've cracked it just then.

"Yes, Madam Janis." We chorused back, except Madelia. She just examined her unpainted nails.

The quiet chatter continued for a couple more minutes until the huge doors swung open and Prince Liam stood there, hands behind his back, dressed in a perfectly tailored blue suit that brought out his eyes.

All the girls stood to curtsy and the Prince flashed a dimpled smile. "Please, Ladies, sit down. I'm sure Janis already briefed you on today's proceedings." He paused to glance at Janis and she nodded, "Great then. Let's get down to business then. Can I have Lady Kaiya follow me to these two chairs?"

Liam and Kaiya walked to the blue backdrop-ed area ad began a quiet conversation. The prince laughed once and Kaiya let out a laugh, not quite a giggle, but still girly.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kaiya sat down and sent the next girl over to talk with the prince. This continued, girl after girl sat down and whispered politely with Liam. I tried talking and sipping my coffee, but I was too nervous to really concentrate on a conversation, especially when the Prince laughed.

Suddenly a girl I couldn't quite name came up and informed Shayla that it was her turn. She stood up; more like jumped up, and made her way to the prince. I watched intently as they talked, Shayla was so at ease and made him laugh several times, and he seemed to brighten up considerably.

Too soon Shayla came bouncing back over and shooed me towards the Prince.

I curtsied this time before sitting down. "So we meet again." I said, attempting to quell my fears.

He chuckled "At least this time you figured out that curtsy deal." His eyes shimmered in light of his joke.

"So what's up in 'The Papers' world?" He questioned.

"Well, the main character just found some important documents in his Grandfather's basement." I tell him.

"That sounds interesting…" He said.

"Well, I guess I'm not very good with telling the story, it's a lot better than that." I giggled and tried to peek out from under my eyelashes.

"Your dress is really very lovely today, I'm assuming it's a masterpiece of Heather's?" He looked at my skirt and I blushed as I realized he must have been observing my figure this whole time.

"It is from Heather. I'm glad you think it's wonderful," Realizing I should return the compliment I blurted, "That suit really brings out your eyes."

Liam smiled softly as he glanced down to his jacket. "You know, you're the first one to compliment me." I was shocked.

"Really? These girls are worse than me at dating." We laughed a little too loudly at that and Janis gave us a pointed look.

"Oh, looks like our time is up. I would really enjoy your company sometime soon, please oblige me." He smiled.

"That would be wonderful," I blushed, "Who would you like me to send over?" I asked Liam.

He surveyed the room quickly, "How about… That girl, with the um, crazy hair." I looked over to find Madelia still stretched out, munching on a cookie.

"Alright, see you later Pri- Liam." I said, catching my own mistake.

I stood curtsied, and walked towards the couch that Madelia was on.

"Excuse me, Madelia, was it?" I said coming around the couch.

"Yeah, that's me." She said.

"The prince sent me to send you over to meet him." I said, embarrassed by the small squeak in my voice.

"Alright. Hey, you're uh, Eleanor, right?" She asked

"Yeah, that's me." I said, copying her.

She smirked slightly and walked confidently to the prince. I watched her, she didn't curtsy or say hello, she just sort of sat down and reclined little bit. I retreated to my seat shaking my head a little and listing to the sound of Liam's chuckle.

I whispered with Shayla about our conversations with the Prince when I heard Liam stand up and say, "Thank you ladies for indulging me in meeting with you, I'm sure you all are very hungry." We all giggled and he smiled.

He continued, "Unfortunately I have to let a few of you go." So soon? I heard many gasps and someone fanning herself very hard.

"So if Lady Jamie, Lady Lily, Lady Reagan, and Lady Fiona would stand and follow Janis out the door, she will escort you to a waiting car that will take you back to your homes." Liam looked around at the girls, a little anxious at how we would react.

Jamie and Reagan actually cried out in outrage, Lily fainted, and Fiona stormed out, angry tears falling down her face. The rest of us let out a sigh of relief. I was so glad I met Liam before. If not I would probably be the one going home.

After they had all left the room, Liam made on more announcement, "We will go to the dining hall after this, so please follow Janis out the door. But will Lady Eleanor please stay behind."

And I felt my stomach fall.


	10. The Breakfast

Shayla and Grace whipped their heads towards me and Shayla grabbed my hand. I could feel myself going completely white. I stayed just like that as the rustles of skirts filled the room, and Janis shooed off Grace and Shayla.

I cleared my throat.

This couldn't be happening. I thought Liam liked me, was he going to let me go easily, and not embarrass me? Oh my gosh. What would Mom think if I came home after 3 days?

I stood shakily and smoothed out my dress. I made my way slowly towards the blue backdrop where Liam was talking to the camera crew and his mother.

As I dodged tables and couches, I soaked it all in. Bye chair, bye coffee table, bye couch. I lamented I couldn't stay longer to recline in a rather fancy looking couch.

Eventually I reached Liam. I decided that putting on a brave face would be the best plan of action. Maybe that would convince him to let me stay.

"Ah, there you are! I was afraid you had run away!" Liam's eyes sparkled when he saw me. I guess that's a good sign.

"No. I doubt running in these pinchy shoes is advisable." I said jokingly.

Liam chuckled, "So I was thinking that maybe you and I could have breakfast in the gardens or in a parlor, instead of with everybody else. I mean, if you want to." He said, blushing a little.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes, that actually sounds wonderful. Make sure there's strong coffee!" I winked, elated that I wasn't being sent home.

He offered his arm to me and I took it. We wandered the halls together trying to decide what pastries we should try first. He decided on an orange scone, and I decided on a spice cake muffin.

After 15 minutes of walking we found a nice little alcove within the many halls and called for our breakfast.

"So, tell me Eleanor. What's your… um…" Liam stumbled and seemed to lose his train of thought.

"Well, I love the color cream, my favorite food is jaw breakers, and I love Clair de Lune. Let's see… my favorite book is The Papers." I completed with a smile.

"Thanks." Liam said and chuckled, back to his regular relaxed self.

"How about you answer the same questions?" I asked, munching on my muffin.

"Well, technically, I didn't ask you anything," he replied, grabbing a scone.

"C'mon!" I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok, ok, well. My favorite color is Raspberry, my favorite food is salmon, my favorite song is Bartók – String Quartet No.6 in D, BB119, Sz.114, and finally my favorite book is The Giver." Liam listed each off and took a bite of scone between each favorite.

"Oh, wow. I had no idea that Bartók – String Quartet No.6 in D, BB119, Sz.114 even existed." I replied.

Liam chuckled sweetly and began to say something when the rebel alarm sounded.

"What is that?!" I shouted over the din of the alarm and pounding feet.

"It's the rebel alarm! Rebels are in the palace!" He yelled, grabbing my hand.

Suddenly it was quiet and the only sound was of the gunshots and footsteps outside.

"Is this the one?" I heard a ruff voice call form outside the door.

"Yeah, The Prince and that Eleanor girl should be in there." Another man answered.

Liam clapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me into a closet full of old coats. Deeper and deeper we fell, past reds and greys, wools and silks, and finally we came upon a space with a little room and when Liam pulled a chain and a small flickering light bulb came to life.

"We'll be safe here, the rebels will but there are too many coats for them to hear us or for them to see the light." Liam assured me. He stood up and began pacing, running fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." I whispered quietly not sure of what more to say. I sunk quietly onto the small bench provided and watched Liam pace.

"How long will this last?" I wondered aloud.

"Hm, they are usually 45 minutes to an hour, and since we've already been here 20 minutes, I'd say we have 30 minutes left." Liam replied, as if this was a usual for him.

We passed the time playing rock, paper, and scissors. In case you were wondering, I won 15-8. Then he beat me in a game of tic-tac-toe we scratched out on the wall.

"Your Highness?" We heard ruffling in front of us and Liam turned out the light.

"But it's a gua-" Liam shushed me and pulled me behind him a little.

Slowly the rustling grew closer and a guard stumbled into the space. Liam stepped forward pulling me behind him.

The guard sighed in relief, "We got them, they are in here." He yelled behind him.

"Are you two ok?" The guard asked, checking us over.

"Perfectly fine, Liam got us to safety in the nick of time." I said, a little aghast at the whole situation.

"Follow me," The guard instructed, and we made our way through the fine coats.

We emerged into a frenzied scene, tables turned, our breakfast splattered along the walls, and multiple guards checking every nook and cranny. I wondered idly what they were checking for. Bombs, guns, notes. It could be anything.

We were escorted to the hospital wing just for extra measures and I found Shayla on a bed, cradling her arm. I ran towards her,

"Shay!" I yelled, her head snapped back ,"What happened, are you alright?" I rushed to her and grabbed the side of her bed.

"Ha, I'm great. You should see the rebel I round house kicked in the eye!" She said brightly, and I laughed.

"But the real question is what happened to you!" Shayla asked wide-eyed.

"Well, I was supposed to be enjoying a wonderful breakfast date with the Prince, but we had to hustle into a little room in the back of a closet, because of the rebels. I heard the rebels right outside the door, it was terrifying." I answered. I took in Shayla's pale face.

"But it's ok, I'm fine!" I rushed.

"You went on a date with Liam?" She squealed.

"Oh my heavens, of all the things to hyperventilate over right now, you chose that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so tell me. What was it like?" She inquired.

"It was nice. We talked a little about our favorite things and then in the closet I beat him plenty of times in a few rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Over all, it was pretty romantic." I practically snorted out the last part.

"Very romantic indeed." Shayla agreed.

 **Hey everybody!**

 **Sorry for the huge wait on this chapter! I hope to post a lot more often, now that school is starting to settle in a bit. See you next chapter, XOXO EvieLeeT**


	11. The Dinner

I sat and looked in my closet for a good day dress. I eventually chose a yellow thin, billowy dress that looked good with my hair down. I twirled around and found that it flew out perfectly around me, and it gave me a good idea.

I had taken dancing lessons for a long time, up until last year, in fact. I wasn't Lindsey Stirling or anything, but I enjoyed dancing to my favorite music often. I called my maids, requested some dancing shoes and a dance studio or ballroom, and some tunes.

I followed a different maid down a few flights of stairs to a ballroom, 2 floors underground. A sound system had been hooked up in the corner and yet another maid stood by, ready to play my favorite songs. I sat down and slipped on the shoes.

The next hour was full of leaps and complicated moves I had learned. I was ready to cool down so I requested a slow song and pretended to curtsy gracefully to a handsome man and began a slow waltz around the room. I closed my eyes and let the music soak over me.

Suddenly one hand grabbed me by the waist and another held my hand, pulled me close, and whispered, "How did I know you'd be dancing alone?"

"Gah!" I exclaimed and pulled back, blushing.

Liam threw back his head and laughed, "Next time you decide to dance, try not to do it right next to my study!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for ruining your work time." I stammered, "I guess, I should, uh, go."

"Hey, you're a fabulous dancer. The Italians are going to love you." He laughed again.

His eyes twinkled and turned into the color of his king's eyes when he laughed like that.

"Thanks," I said, "I guess I'll see you at dinner." I said, grabbing my regular shoes and jamming my feet in them.

"See you there. You should wear another indigo dress, the color looks great on you." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, I will." I quickly said and rushed out the door.

I hurried through the halls, skipped up the stairs, and flew into my room. Gratefully, my maids weren't there and I could think in silence.

I had been such a dunce! Girls in this sort of competition would KILL for a moment like that, and I rushed out as soon as possible. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I'm not sexy, or unique. Honestly, my one amazing feature is that I have an unnatural ability to blush.

I took out a pen and paper and began to write to my parents, telling them of the first day, of all the girls, the first elimination, and about how bad I am with boys.

Shayla came bounding into the room, with an armload of dress bags.

"What's all this about?" I questioned.

"I want you to help me pick out a dress for tonight? I need to look super great for Prince Liam. He's supposed to ask out one of the girls at dinner!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, of course!" I said, Liam has to pick Shayla! I've already been on one date with him, Shayla is an obvious choice.

So for the next hour we chose between 4 dresses. One was lilac with rose petal shapes falling down her side from lavender to violet at the bottom, the second was a royal blue dress with a slender fit and a small split that went up to her knee, the third dress was a coral full dress, with a large skirt and sweetheart neckline, the last dress was slim jade green, and had off the shoulder cuffs.

We eventually chose the lilac rose petal dress and she went off to her room to get prepped for dinner. My maids came over and chose a beautiful indigo mermaid dress that fitted me until mid thigh and then splayed out in a gorgeous display of shimmering tulle overlay and silk.

My maids put me in my usually arrangement of a solitaire ring, a chain necklace, pearl earrings, and my friendship bracelet. Finished with silver pumps, I was set for stun.

I picked up Shayla and we went slowly down the stairs, following the sound of classical music to the dining room. The girl were being assembled and sitting at their appointed place.

The dining room was set up with 2 tables, forming the shape of a T, with the royal family of 3 at the front, and all the girls filling in at a long table. I sat in the middle, but closer to the front, and Shayla sat across from me, 2 spaces down. The last girl filled in the last spot. Madelia sat right next to me.

"So, Madelia. How were your first few days at the palace?" I questioned, politely.

"I'm longing for combat boots, I might start wearing them under my dresses." She sighed, gazed down to her lap. Today's outfit was a dark purple, almost black, dress, and a silver, thin ring on her middle finger.

"Might as well if this tablecloth is going to be covering our legs anyway." I said, playing with the white linen draped over my legs.

Madelia snorted as the grand doors whooshed open and the royal family entered. All the girls stood and curtsied, except Madelia, who stood and slipped off her flats and kicked them under the table. She turned to smile at the family.

"Welcome girls!" The king proclaimed, a jolly sound.

"Please sit down," The Queen's voice tinkled.

The royal family sat down, with Prince Liam on the right of the King. He looked great in a black suit and tie, his hair groomed perfectly. Sometimes it was sort of unbelievable how perfect he always had to look. It seemed like a pain, to sit perfect and eat perfect.

Dinner was delicious, and small talk went between the girls and the royal family. Mostly, everybody was engrossed in his or her meal. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't worn a mermaid dress.

Although I had studied etiquette, it was clear other girls hadn't and were trying too hard to look like a princess. Madelia, well, she obviously hadn't studied and wasn't trying either. It seemed to suit her, like it was ok for Madelia. She had that kind of air. You wanted to be with her, because she was so cool and relaxed, but you wanted to steer clear, or else you just might be crushed under one of her boots.

Dinner slowed to a stop, the royal family exited, and the girls were dismissed to their rooms. I was tired; eating slowly and in small bites was exhausting. My maids undid my dress, gave me a back massage, turned out my lights, and left me for a wonderful night's sleep.

HELLO! I know, it's been like, 3 weeks. I'm just now recovering from being sick (Like, bedridden) for 2 weeks. Well, heres the new chapter! Tell me what you thought! This chapter is dedicated to ARandomFangirler!


End file.
